


Неведомый вирус

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Dracula's original brother(s), Gen, Griffin was once a human, Pre-Canon, Unknown Illness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Неудачное для визита время вы выбрали, господа, — такой вдохновляющей репликой с самого порога встретил Гриффин двух вампиров, приехавших погостить к младшему брату.Александр и Иван переглянулись.— А что так? — поинтересовался последний.— Да так, наша малышка Мэйвис приболела немного и теперь капризничает. А хозяин сердится. Очень сердится.Александр улыбнулся.— Это его обычное явление, — заметил он, входя в дом.
Kudos: 3





	Неведомый вирус

— Неудачное для визита время вы выбрали, господа, — такой вдохновляющей репликой с самого порога встретил Гриффин двух вампиров, приехавших погостить к младшему брату.  
Александр и Иван переглянулись.  
— А что так? — поинтересовался последний.  
— Да так, наша малышка Мэйвис приболела немного и теперь капризничает. А хозяин сердится. Очень сердится.  
Александр улыбнулся.  
— Это его обычное явление, — заметил он, входя в дом. Он не изменился с момента из последнего прихода сюда — разве что помрачней стал. Не было ведь Марты, не было уюта, наведённого мягкой женской рукой…  
Гриффин неслышно скользнул в соседнюю комнату. Иван, отряхивающийся у порога от дождевых капель, заметил, что мальчик стал более лёгким и даже немного… прозрачным?  
«Да уж, сразу видно, что тут проблемы», — подумал он, следуя за слугой.  
Тот бесшумно отворил следующую дверь, вошёл в небольшую комнату с весело потрескивающим камином и объявил:  
— Ваши братья, хозяин.  
— Отлично. Принеси нам крови и можешь быть свободен.  
Когда мальчик, поклонившись, ушёл, Иван поддел ближе к младшему брату и ободряюще потрепал его по плечу:  
— Эй, не грусти, Дракулёнок! Мы с тобой и чем-нибудь поможем.  
— Да чем вы поможете! — лишь отмахнулся хозяин дома. — Впервые слышу, чтобы вампир заболел. Это… это нонсенс какой-то! Придётся, наверное, в Германию лететь — там, говорят, специалист есть.  
— Вот как, — задумчиво протянул Александр, попивая звериную кровь из бокала: её минутой ранее занёс Гриффин и снова молча и тихо удалился куда-то вглубь дома. — Бедняжка племянница! Может, это вирус какой?  
— Да откуда ему взяться-то, вирусу?  
— Ну, есть много способов, — уклончиво заметил Иван и, понизив голос, продолжил: — Что с твоим слугой? Он выглядит нездоровым.  
— Он и есть нездоровый. Питается какой-то дрянью с болота, да и солнца тут давно не видели.  
— Он, мне кажется, становится… — старший Дракула замялся, подбирая слово. — Становится невидимкой, вот!  
Драк вздрогнул и поморщился.  
— Люди полны сюрпризов.  
Александр подумал, что младшенький что-то скрывает. Ух слишком помрачнел он, услышав предположение Ивана.  
Иван решил, что брату срочно нужно менять место жительства. И племянница со слугой-человеком станут поздоровее, и Дракулёнок смягчить свой горюющий по Марте характер.  
«Неужели мой слуга умирает? — подумал Драк. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы люди становились невидимыми, и слова брата его сильно напугали, хоть вампир и не подал виду. — Надо бы сменить место жительства. Мэйвис и Гриффин нуждаются во мне!»  
И лишь один Гриффин не думал. Он сидел возле кроватки Мэйвис и легонько покачивал её, больше всего на свете мечтая, чтобы маленькая вампирша прекратила кашлять и плакать, подняла свою тёмненькую головку и, сияя голубыми глазами, потребовала: «Пойдём поиграем, Грифф!»


End file.
